Derrière l’objectif
by Tite Ham
Summary: fond de tiroir. One shot. Les garçons dans le monde de la mode, Fluff... Bonne lecture!


**Auteur :** Isa

**Genre :** AU, 100 Fluff…

**Derrière l'objectif – Trowa part**

Trowa retint un bâillement et se frotta les yeux. Les prises de vue s'éternisaient et il voulait rentrer chez lui, il était tard et tout le monde commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Aujourd'hui le mannequin était capricieux et faisait reprendre des photos qui somme toutes étaient déjà réussies selon Heero. Mais étant un professionnel, il gardait son sang froid et acceptait les commentaires de son sujet sans broncher. Et de là, son équipe qui patientait plus ou moins bien derrière le photographe.

Trowa posa les yeux sur ledit sujet. De longs cheveux châtains, détachés pour l'occasion, qui lui arrivaient sur les reins. Un visage aux traits efféminés avec de grands yeux bleus à variantes plus sombres parfois, comme du violet, qui faisait se pâmer les filles et quelques garçons de son cours de modélisme. Une haute taille rehaussée le plus souvent par des vêtements qui la mettaient en valeur. Duo Maxwell était un 'dieu androgyne' selon les articles des journaux à scandales et de mode. Il était aussi célibataire de vingt-trois ans ce qui faisait jaser encore plus les paparazzis, mais aucunes réelles informations n'avaient filtrées sur sa vie privée. Bien que centre actuel du monde de la mode, Duo Maxwell était très secret sur sa vie en dehors du travail. Et Trowa s'en fichait pas mal, Duo Maxwell n'était qu'un mannequin parmi d'autre. Qu'il soit Américain comme le laissait suggérer son nom ou extraterrestre débarquant de la lune, il leur faisait perdre leur temps pour le moment.

Trowa regarda ensuite vers Heero. Ils se connaissaient depuis cinq ans maintenant. Heero souhaitait devenir photographe de mode. Pour avoir vu ses premières prises, Trowa avait tout de suite cru en lui. Il parvenait à ressortir de ses photos des moments magiques : une position de la tête, un sourire imaginaire, un instant qui ne s'effacera pas. Heero était un artiste hors pair qui méritait de réussir dans ce monde difficile qu'était la mode. Heero avait de courts cheveux bruns coiffés en bataille, avec des mèches de différentes tailles sur le front. D'ailleurs, Trowa se demandait si elles ne le gênaient pas parfois.

Heero avait aussi des yeux d'une couleur bleu foncé, très foncé, telle une mer en période de tempête. Il était facile de s'y noyer, de se faire hypnotiser par eux. Cela arrivait très fréquemment, surtout avec les mannequins féminins mais Heero restait professionnel et ne faisait jamais le cas de ces longs cils papillonnants et maquillés. Il y avait une raison toute simple à ce désintérêt, son ami était homosexuel et ne le cachait aucunement. Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'air, une voix grave, un port assuré, aucune manière qui révélait ses préférences. Trowa avait d'ailleurs été surpris de l'apprendre mais n'en avait pas vraiment fait le cas. Dans le monde dans lequel il travaillait, la plupart des personnes étaient bisexuelles. Lui-même n'avait pas de réelles préférences, l'un ou l'autre lui convenait tant que la personne lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, ils leur arrivaient de coucher ensemble pour le plaisir, rien de plus. Pas de longues scènes d'amour tremblotant où ils se seraient jurer fidélité, ils n'y croyaient pas ou plus. Si Heero avait besoin de réconfort ou d'une épaule, Trowa n'avait jamais refusé de le lui donner. La réciproque étant aussi vraie. Ils s'aimaient bien, sans plus.

Et puis, Heero et lui avait décidé de s'associer pour tenter de percer et de se faire un nom. Ils avaient créé à l'aide de l'argent de papa maman Yui, une petite agence. Les parents de Heero étaient stylistes pour une grosse boîte de haute couture et Heero avait grandi dans le luxe des toilettes de sa mère. Il avait appris à trouver la beauté des vêtements simples contre la vulgarité d'habits trop osés. Il était aussi devenu très exigeant avec les maisons de haute couture avec lesquelles ils travaillaient. Trowa s'était vu obliger de refuser des offres plus qu'alléchantes parce Heero n'aimait pas le tissu utilisé par le créateur de mode ou l'échancrure trop ouverte d'une chemise de lingerie. Mais il n'avait rien dit, Heero voulait se faire reconnaître dans le métier, passer de fils des Yui, à Heero Yui. Et il y parvenait parce que son travail était toujours bien fait, perfectionniste comme il était.

L'agence faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, gagnant en renommée et acceptant des contrats plus ou moins intéressants, au gré de Heero.

Heero prenait les photos, Trowa s'occupait des contrats et autres papiers administratifs, comptables et gestions, tout en continuant de suivre des cours de modélisme par ordinateur, son but ultime étant de créer sa propre collection. Mais bon, pour le moment il consacrait trois quarts de son temps à la petite agence en plein essor.

Heero allait sur ses vingt-six ans, célibataire depuis trois mois et il était une étoile montante dans son domaine. Une grande marque de haute couture avait pris contact avec eux pour un défilé peu de temps auparavant, Trowa était fier de son ami et de leur réussite.

Il continua son tour d'horizon pour voir les visages irrités des cadreurs et techniciens pour la lumière. Cela faisait trois heures que la séance aurait dû s'achever, pour la nouvelle collection printemps/été d'un magasine de vente par correspondance. Duo avait été choisi comme vedette star de la revue et il en profitait le bougre. Seuls cinq vêtements devaient être présentés et pourtant il fallait une dizaine de poses pour chacun et ce jusqu'à ce que le châtain aux longs cheveux soit satisfait. Ils étaient parvenus au dernier habit, un costume cravate de couleur beige qui passait partout, tout en ayant une note de charme dans sa tombée bien droite sur les reins.

Le châtain reprenait une énième pose quand Trowa sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna pour croiser un regard très sérieux et non souriant : le manager de Duo Maxwell. Il avait déjà eu de longues discussions avec cet homme, sur les cachets, les horaires, le studio. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire une idée sur lui, ayant toujours parlé affaires et il se demanda rapidement si l'autre n'allait pas remettre ça, à vingt et une heure du soir, après une longue journée, trop longue.

« Monsieur Barton ».

Trowa retint un soupir et prit son visage ouvert, ne surtout pas montrer son irritation.

« Monsieur Chang ».

Wu Fei Chang, trente et un ans, d'origine complètement asiatique de part ses yeux noirs bridés, ses cheveux mi-longs de la même couleur retenus en queue de cheval et son sens des affaires irréprochable, sans oublier son nom évidemment. Il ne devait d'ailleurs n'avoir que ça dans sa vie, les affaires. Trowa ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois sourire ou en ébaucher un. Pourtant, son visage racé était agréable à regarder si on omettait cette première impression qu'il était en colère après vous ou qu'il allait vous sauter à la gorge si un mot était prononcé de travers. Mais Trowa en avait vu d'autre, quoique cette personne là, fût la plus difficile qu'il eut rencontrée.

« Je crois que c'est une réussite ».

Trowa leva un sourcil se demandant si l'autre plaisantait. Ils avaient un retard incroyable sur les horaires prévus et ils auraient à payer le studio pour cela, de même que le personnel. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit une réelle réussite. Bon, il est vrai que le cachet offert par la maison d'édition était élevé et que Heero devait produire la moitié des clichés de la revue mais il trouvait bête de perdre du temps et de l'argent dans une séance qui aurait due se terminer au bout de deux heures, pas cinq.

Il fit un rire contraint et reposa ses yeux sur Duo qui râlait à nouveau contre un trop de lumière sur son profil gauche, le moins attirant selon lui.

« Vous trouvez ? ».

Chang avança près de lui et acquiesça. Un sourire, oui il ne rêvait pas, aux lèvres.

« Oui, croyez- moi. Je travaille avec Duo depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant et je sais qu'il peut rendre une séance infernale pour tout le monde. Je crois qu'il aime bien le photographe ».

Trowa ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, trop surpris par ces paroles qu'il n'attendait pas du tout de la part de l'autre. Ainsi Chang s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à ses chiffres ? Leurs yeux s'attardèrent l'un sur l'autre et Trowa se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard sombre. Sa chemise blanche lui sembla trop quelconque face à la qualité du costume gris de Chang. Sa stature trop imposante, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt trois, et son corps pas assez musclé face au mètre soixante-quinze et au corps entraîné qu'il pouvait deviner sous la chemise visible, Chang ayant ouvert les trois boutons de sa veste. Il avait devant lui, une personne qu'il rêvait de devenir, quoiqu'il en pense. Une personne ayant réussi, confiante, séduisante et vindicative, tout ce qu'il ne possédait pas encore. Il travaillerait dur pour y parvenir, il n'abandonnerait pas, après tout leur différence d'âge et d'expérience jouaient aussi. Et Trowa avait réussi, pas trop difficilement, à obtenir un bon contrat avec lui. Ils avaient parlé d'égal en égal, il le réalisait maintenant.

Il se détourna et regarda vers Heero qui reprenait cliché sur cliché d'un Duo la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire professionnel aux lèvres.

Un ton amusé s'éleva.

« Vous ne semblez pas me croire ».

Trowa secoua la tête, absorbé par la vision du châtain. Oui, cet homme pouvait se permettre d'être exigeant. Le charisme qui se dégageait de lui, bien qu'artificiel du fait du maquillage était saisissant. Il était certain qu'Heero devait se régaler, malgré tout. Il se reconcentra sur Chang qui le fixait toujours avec intérêt et amusement. Quelle drôle de personne.

« Hum, hum. Je vous crois. C'est juste que s'il est vraiment intéressé par Heero, il a une drôle de façon de le montrer ».

« Il veut voir jusqu'où il pourra aller ».

« Heero déteste qu'on remette son jugement en doute ».

Trowa fit un sourire en voyant son ami reposer sa caméra sur son trépied en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Il ne voudra jamais retravailler avec votre poulain ».

« Vous voulez parier ? ».

Trowa ne répondit bien, jugeant le défi qu'il apercevait dans les onyx. Ils se sourirent puis à sa grande surprise, l'Asiatique reprit un visage plus sévère sans prévenir. Il comprit pourquoi quand la voix d'Heero s'éleva.

« On a fini ! Vous pouvez ranger le matériel ! Merci pour votre aide ».

Il tourna rapidement la tête à nouveau vers le photographe et vit que Duo était près de lui, tout sourire. Il s'avança vers eux, lentement, curieux de ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Il vit immédiatement Chang le suivre de près.

« Tu fais de l'excellent travail ! J'ai jamais autant pris de plaisir à être photographié ».

« Hn ».

« Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ? C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de toi ».

Heero leva les yeux vers Trowa, comme semblant l'appeler au secours. Trowa s'approcha alors d'eux.

« Bravo, c'était de l'excellent travail ».

Duo se tourna aussitôt vers lui et sourit avec charme, un léger ennui tout de même présent dans ses yeux sombres.

« Merci ! On a pris un peu de retard mais c'était pour la bonne cause ».

Trowa ne laissa pas sa pensée prendre le dessus sur sa parole et ne répondit pas à la remarque. Ils n'avaient que trois heures de plus sur le programme prévu. La petite soirée tranquille, resto – dodo, était fichue. Il prit son sourire 'agent' et tendit la main vers Duo qui la serra avec fermeté.

« Cela a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous Monsieur Maxwell. J'espère que nous pourrons à nouveau compter sur vous ».

Il vit Heero hocher de la tête discrètement puis se tourna vers Chang.

« Hé bien, je crois que notre contrat se termine là. Nous nous occuperons des derniers rangements. Cela a été un plaisir Monsieur Chang ».

Le brun fit une esquisse de sourire et ils se serrèrent à leur tour la main. Mais Trowa sentit quelque chose glisser dans sa paume. Il referma le poing dessus et regarda Chang faire signe à Duo de le suivre sur un au revoir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero et celui-ci souffla avant de prendre la direction de sa salle de repos.

« On en parle ce soir ».

Trowa acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Il regarda disparaître son ami puis ouvrit doucement la main pour y voir une carte de visite. Sur le devant était les coordonnées de Chang, mais sur le derrière, d'une écriture en patte de mouche, la phrase 'appelle moi' lui donna un petit choc. Il rangea rapidement le bout de carton et s'approcha du personnel restant pour leur donner un coup de main. Son sourire était plus accentué qu'habituellement s'étaient dit les techniciens.

XOXOX

Trowa se mordit la lèvre puis décida de tenter le coup. Il dévala les quelques marches menant au club le plus discret de la capitale. Situé dans les sous-sols d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, le lieu était prisé et connu des initiés. Il fallait montrer plus que patte blanche pour y entrer. Seuls les membres des hautes sphères de la haute couture et de la mode y avaient leurs entrées et il se demanda en apercevant un gorille devant la porte s'il n'allait pas se faire jeter. Il stoppa derrière une longue file de personnes, habillées plus excentriquement les unes que les autres. Des rubans, des fanfreluches, des plumes, de la chair nue, des chapeaux, des écharpes, c'était derrière un défilé de mode qu'il attendait.

Lui portait un ensemble tout simple, composé d'un polo uni de couleur vert d'eau et d'un pantalon de toile écru. Sa seule fantaisie était dans une boucle d'oreille émeraude en forme de serpent qu'il portait sur la droite et un collier de la même forme. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux châtain en arrière avec une touche de gel pour ne pas que son habituel mèche ne vienne se poser sur son visage, cachant ses yeux de jade.

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de festivité. Après un shoot réussi, l'équipe allait plutôt au restaurant puis ceux qui aimaient les boîtes de nuit les quittaient dans la soirée. Il préférait rester discret, le renom de l'agence et leur sérieux suffisaient à apporter des clients, pas la peine de faire du rentre dedans.

Il hésita, se mordant maintenant l'intérieur des lèvres, signe de nervosité. S'il attendait que les gens en face de lui entrent ou se fassent jeter, il en avait pour des heures. Et le rendez-vous était dans – il regarda sa montre – dix minutes. Il chercha du regard trace de son hôte, mais il était impossible de voir quoique ce soit dans cette foule hétéroclite. Peut-être devait-il l'appeler ? Ils s'étaient juste donnés rendez-vous dans la salle, mais Trowa avait oublié de préciser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment ses entrées dans ce lieu fermé.

Il soupira, si d'ici dix minutes il n'avait pas avancé, il l'appellerait. C'était la meilleure solution. Il observa alors les personnes autour de lui, se focalisant plus sur leurs vêtements. La mode était au tissu de soie et la plupart d'entre eux portait robe, jupe, chemise ou costume de cette matière. Les formes des habits restaient simples mais les accessoires en pagaille juraient avec le reste. Un chapeau emplumé multicolore, une ceinture de chaînes comme des barbelés, des bijoux de formes douteuses, il trouvait dommage de dénaturer le travail des créateurs en ajoutant des décorations farfelues. Mais le maître mot semblait : plus tu ressembles à rien mieux c'est.

Parfois il se demandait s'il appartenait vraiment au même milieu. Il avait toujours gardé un esprit simple dans ses créations et les défilés qu'il avait organisés, deux en tout, avaient eu un très bon succès. Il existait, heureusement, encore des gens qui appréciaient les petites touches sans vulgarité qui rendaient un habit beau et agréable à porter, sans peur de se rendre ridicule. Mais même si Trowa continuait la modélisation par ordinateur, il ne touchait plus le fil et les aiguilles, il préférait s'occuper de l'agence et laissait d'autres personnes donner vie à son imagination.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté quand une voix s'éleva près de lui.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif ».

Habillé encore d'un costume de marque, cette fois dans les teintes bleues sombres, Wu Fei Chang le fixait avec sévérité telle la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. L'Asiatique n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'appropria son bras pour le mener vers la porte du club. Des murmures les suivirent tout le long de leur passage. Les gens devaient connaître le brun. Celui-ci ne se préoccupa aucunement des autres et dit sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ne te voyant pas arrivé, je me suis dit que tu devais être coincé à l'extérieur ».

Chang utilisait sans gêne le tutoiement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient quasiment pas. Deux réunions de travail et un jour de prise de vue n'étaient habituellement pas suffisants pour devenir aussi intime. Mais l'homme face à lui était plus âgé, et il se dégageait de lui une force et un respect tels que Trowa ne répliqua rien. Lui continuerait la politesse, sauf si le brun ne le désirait plus.

Ils arrivèrent face au gardien de la porte qui leur ouvrit immédiatement sans hésiter. L'Asiatique fit un signe de tête et continua à entraîner Trowa à sa suite. La main sur son avant bras était ferme et il ne chercha pas à s'en défaire. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Le brun semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais Trowa n'en était pas certain. Chang faisait parti des personnes discrètes qui ne laissaient jamais rien filtrer sur elles, tout comme son actuel poulain d'ailleurs.

Trowa ignorait si c'était pour affaire ou personnel qu'il se trouvait maintenant assis sur ce canapé confortable dans une cellule intime où régnait une lumière tamisée et un air de musique classique. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait était tout aussi adaptée à une réunion d'affaire qu'à une soirée romantique entre amants.

Il posa ses émeraudes sur son hôte. Chang avait retrouvé un visage plus détendu et souriant. Il feuilletait le menu qu'un serveur leur avait apporté et qui patientait en retrait attendant leur choix.

« Que préfères-tu ? ».

Trowa hésita, il ne supportait pas bien l'alcool et il évitait d'en boire trop. Mais un petit cocktail léger ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Quelque chose à base d'ananas ».

« Hum… ».

Chang chercha quelques instants puis sourit :

« Que dirais-tu d'un Taxi Jaune ? ».

Trowa le fixa sans répondre, le seul cocktail qu'il connaissait était la Pinacolada qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter. Il avait trouvé cela un peu amer mais on lui avait dit que la boisson n'avait pas été préparée comme il se doit. Il doutait que ce soit la même chose dans ce lieu luxueux. Mais par contre il ignorait si le cocktail qu'on lui proposait était fort ou pas. Les onyx se mirent à luire d'amusement et un sourire plus visible apparut sur les lèvres face à lui.

« Non ? ».

« Ah ! Si, je veux bien. Excusez-moi. Je ne suis pas un adepte des cocktails ».

« Ce qu'il me semblait ».

Le ton s'était fait plus bas, presque charmeur. Trowa ne réagit pas, que voulait cet homme ? Passer une soirée tranquille avec lui ? Quand il l'avait appelé la veille, l'Asiatique lui avait de suite proposé un rendez-vous sans rien préciser, il était occupé. Trowa avait tout de même accepté, par curiosité. Et puis aussi parce qu'il était intéressé par ce brun intriguant quoiqu'il se dise.

« Je vous laisse commander ».

La tête brune s'inclina en réponse et Wu Fei commanda :

« Un Taxi Jaune et mon alcool habituel ».

Le serveur nota la demande puis disparut en s'excusant. Trowa sentit un sourire lui venir aux lèvres sans véritable raison. Il se sentait bien ici. Il faut dire que la pièce était plus qu'agréable et les yeux noirs sur lui aussi.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? ».

L'Asiatique se recula dans son sofa et joignit ses doigts devant lui.

« Tu peux me tutoyer ? ».

Trowa acquiesça sans répondre, hypnotisé par les onyx.

« Tu as éveillé ma curiosité. Je suis dans le monde de la mode depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. J'ai été mannequin à mes débuts, mais je n'appréciais pas qu'on me donne des ordres ou qu'on me tripote à longueur de journée. J'ai donc décidé de devenir agent et de débusquer de petites perles. C'est moi qui donne et touche maintenant ».

Un sourire ironique traversa son visage. Trowa ne dit rien mais il écoutait avec attention.

« Bref, je suis dans cette industrie depuis fort longtemps et c'est la première fois que je rencontre des personnes telles que toi et Yui. Vous avez monté votre agence à deux. Vous ne faites quasiment pas de publicité, seul le bouche-à-oreille vous envoie des clients. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je suis curieux de connaître plus de chose sur toi. Tu ne fais pas parti de l'archétype normal de ce monde ».

Trowa fit un petit rire tout en attrapant une poignée de cacahuètes qui se trouvait sur la table dans un récipient en cristal. Que répondre à cela ? Initialement, Trowa voulait créer des vêtements, mais sa rencontre avec Heero avait tout changé. Malgré son caractère calme et timide, il avait appris à dealer avec des agents de stars, à rencontrer des maisons d'édition pour des photographies, à préparer des séances, à rencontrer tonne de gens qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Sans réellement changer son caractère, il avait réussi à s'assurer une bonne réputation. Il est vrai que si Maxwell ou Chang gardaient leurs secrets, Trowa en faisait de même. Mais il n'était pas aussi célèbre que les deux autres, non ?

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai juste suivi un chemin auquel je ne me prédestinai pas. On a tenté un coup de dés avec Heero et ça a semble-t-il marché ».

« Semble-t-il ? ».

Chang éclata de rire.

« On ne parle plus que de votre agence dans les hautes sphères. Vous êtes tellement hors norme et mystérieux que tout le monde souhaite vous contacter pour étancher leur curiosité. N'as-tu pas reçu nombre inhabituel de demandes, ces temps-ci ? ».

Il est vrai qu'il avait été contacté par trois grosses maisons de haute couture et par trois magasines de mode. Ceci en l'espace de deux semaines. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

« Je vois. Ceci explique cela ».

Wu Fei se pencha alors vers lui. Trowa en fit de même curieux du sérieux sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Mais le serveur entra à ce moment les faisant se reculer l'un de l'autre avec rapidité. Le jeune homme devait avoir l'habitude car rien ne passa sur son beau visage impassible. Il déposa les deux consommations ainsi qu'une petite corbeille de fruits et s'inclina en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. La boisson de Chang avait une jolie teinte rose et sentait la fraise, il le regarda le questionnant sans dire mot.

« Une liqueur chinoise à la fraise. Ce n'est pas très fort et laisse un bon arrière goût ».

Son mélange à lui semblait tout simple, une bonne odeur d'ananas s'en dégageait. Il attrapa le verre, ôta le citron vert qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement et but une petite gorgée sous les onyx attentifs de son hôte. L'alcool utilisé ne devait pas être trop costaud car il sentit plus le goût des fruits. Ca lui convenait parfaitement.

« C'est très bon ».

Chang hocha de la tête et but aussi de son verre. Ils se fixèrent à nouveau. Trowa hésita une fraction de seconde puis se lança le premier :

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux ».

« As-tu quelqu'un ? ».

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux à la demande directe. Il pensait que si l'Asiatique était intéressé il prendrait son temps, le lui montrerait par à coup. Pas qu'il lui demande ainsi. Il reprit une contenance normale et sourit.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? ».

Le brun répondit à son sourire et se pencha vers lui.

« Peut-être… ».

« Je suis très difficile… ».

Chang agrandit son sourire et leva la main vers son visage.

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ».

Les doigts touchèrent sa joue avec douceur et caressèrent sa mâchoire. Ils étaient doux comme ceux d'une femme, preuve que le brun en prenait soin. Ceux de Heero étaient plus rugueux à cause de son métier. Il garda les yeux ouverts fixant sans perdre une miette le plaisir que prenait le brun juste à le toucher si simplement. Le silence s'installa. Wu Fei continuait à visiter les traits de son visage, passant de la joue aux tempes puis au front, l'arête du nez pour terminer leur course sur ses lèvres. Rapide était le mot qui venait à l'esprit de Trowa quand le brun se pencha pour clore les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était agréable, doux et aux goûts de fraise et d'ananas. Quand ils se séparèrent, Trowa passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es plutôt rapide ».

« Je sais ce que je veux ».

Les émeraudes répondirent au défi lancé par les onyx.

« Oh ? Et tu penses l'obtenir ? ».

Wu Fei se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, il murmura :

« Je crois bien ».

XOXOX

Trowa ouvrit un œil et s'étira comme un chat. Il bailla sans retenu et stoppa tout mouvement quand il sentit une présence inattendue près de lui, trop près de lui. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer un regard sombre mais au visage souriant. Une main vint aussitôt se poser sur sa joue et deux lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser sans hésitation.

Après deux trois verres la veille au soir, une longue discussion sur leur passé, et une quantité incalculable de baisers et caresses, Trowa avait accepté d'accompagner Wu Fei dans une chambre à l'hôtel juste au dessus du club. Là, ils avaient fait l'amour plus d'une fois, jusqu'au petit matin où ils avaient, d'un commun accord, laissé l'autre se reposer. Pour une fois, les positions n'avaient pas été fixées dès le début et ils avaient chacun donné et reçu de l'autre avec félicité. Leurs corps semblaient en parfaite harmonie, se répondant volontairement ou pas.

Fei vint se nicher au creux de son épaule et murmura, ses mains caressant le torse nu de Trowa :

« Je veux te revoir ».

Trowa se rendit compte qu'il avait aussi envi de revoir cet homme dont il connaissait un peu plus les secrets. Il pourrait beaucoup apprendre de lui sur le métier et prendre beaucoup de plaisir dans ses bras comme le laissait supposer son corps harassé mais repu. Habituellement, il ne restait jamais plus d'une nuit avec ses aventures, sauf Heero pour une raison évidente. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour et au serment. Il voulait être tranquille, sans rendre de compte à personne. Et s'il s'engageait avec Fei, il serait obligé d'abandonner une partie de lui-même.

Mais peut-être cela valait-il le coup ?

Les émeraudes croisèrent les onyx interrogatifs.

« Je ne sais pas ».

Le Chinois – il savait enfin son origine – se leva sur un coude pour mettre son visage à son niveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Trowa bougea pour s'asseoir sur le lit, faisant faire de même à Wu Fei. L'homme le fixait maintenant les sourcils froncés, toute trace de gentillesse effacée de son visage. D'une voix moins assurée, il demanda :

« Quoi ? Ce n'était pas bien ? ».

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça, Trowa avait simplement peur de la suite. Lors de sa première année à l'université, il était sorti avec un garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il pensait sincèrement l'aimer et être aimé en retour, mais la vérité avait vite éclaté au grand jour. L'autre était un coureur de fond avec un tableau de chasse à la liste très longue. Trowa ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se tromper à ce point, mais ne dit-on pas l'amour rend aveugle ?

Il attrapa les mains de Wu Fei et les porta à sa bouche, les embrassant avec tendresse.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'avais jamais autant vibré entre les mains de quelqu'un. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à faire confiance ».

Le soulagement traversa les onyx et Trowa inclina la tête. Il venait certainement de lui faire peur. Ce fait le fit sourire. Le brun avait toujours eu l'air sûr de lui, volontaire et expérimenté. Mais il semblerait qu'en amour, il soit plutôt novice. Enfin en amour, hein, parce qu'au niveau corps à corps ce n'était pas le cas.

« Et si je peux te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance ? ».

Une phrase bateau, telles les répliques dans les mélodrames, il sourit.

Peut-être cela valait-il le coup ?

« Peut-être… ».

FIN


End file.
